


Pillows & Please

by PotatoesandCoffee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Other, Sweet, X33N/Reader - Freeform, less than 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesandCoffee/pseuds/PotatoesandCoffee
Summary: Something written from a thought.
Relationships: X33n/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Pillows & Please

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X33N’s a real person, this was written for a fun time and is not reflective of events or actual real life.

You know you shouldn’t be disturbing him, but you know he wouldn’t make a big deal about it. He’s told you before that it’s okay if you come in. You still hesitate as you open the door, peeking around the door.

“Is now an okay time?” Your voice is soft because you’re unsure, but the smile you receive in return warms you to your core.

“Of course, sweetheart, come on in,” he pushes away from the desk, pulling your pillow out of its space and setting it on the floor next to him.

You drift over, your feet carrying you on auto-pilot, there’s nothing more that you want right now than to have his hands in your hair, his attention divided somewhat to you. Plopping down on the pillow, you lay your face against his leg, rubbing your cheek against his pants, words aren’t easy right now, but you know he’ll understand.

“Sweetness needs some time, huh?” He lays his hand in your hair, gently pushing his fingers through it, pulling it from its bun and letting it fall around your shoulders. “Do I need to help you relax?”

Your voice is small when you reply, “Please.”


End file.
